


Easy Cheesy, Sleepy Kissy

by CrashStack



Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cole Was Hungry, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Late Night Conversations, M/M, The Tables Soon Turned, Wade Was Sleeping, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashStack/pseuds/CrashStack
Summary: Cole is determined to get something to eat even if he's being held captive by the world biggest limpet.
Relationships: Wade Harrison/Cole Davis, Withered Foxy/Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Easy Cheesy, Sleepy Kissy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainb0we](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/gifts).



> **Earlier at over 2 AM**
> 
> Me: "MORE SOFT GAY!"
> 
> B0we: **feral and excited screaming**

“Ungh.” Cole pried his eyes open. The bleariness cleared up enough for him to realize where he was. He knew the walls of the room and he knew the feel of the bed. “Fuck.”

He was at Wade’s, so that meant… He peered over his shoulder as much as he could. Wade’s face was buried in his back, snoring. An arm was wrapped around the thin waist, the other hooked around his collarbone, a leg slid between Cole’s. His hair was tousled, and his face was slack and peaceful.

Cole stiffened when Wade shifted. His beard was scratching lightly enough for it to tickle, and he had gotten enough of that earlier. “Dammit,” he muttered. He squirmed a little. “Wade, move.” _Like I’d suggest shaving the beard._

The only response was more snoring and a tighter grip. Cole went limp and sighed. Of course he was in bed with the world’s strongest limpet, the world’s strongest limpet that also happened to have a beard; against his bare skin, no less. He had already gotten used to it, it was just the angle and movement. As much as Cole would love to repeat earlier, he was way off from being awake and energized.

Speaking of which, he was hungry.

Cole carefully grabbed the arm slung over his shoulder, slowly pushing it off. It was relatively easy, lying against the pillows with barely a twitch. He moved his hands to the arm around his waist. If he could just get Wade’s hand out from under him…

Wade mumbled. “Huh?” It was heavily slurry.

“Can you let me up?”

“Hmm.” His arms fixed themselves around Cole. “S’ay.”

Cole scowled. “I’m going to the fridge, not home.”

“Still leavin’.” He nuzzled the pale skin. “Stay.”

“You want me to starve to death?” Cole huffed. “Fine, let me suffer.”

Wade hummed. “Hungry?”

“What gave it away?”

“Snack’s right here.”

Pink burnt through the paleness on Cole’s cheeks. “Off. Now.” _You cheeky bastard!_

A low whine, then Wade’s arms withdrew. The man rolled over, settling again with another mumble. He pulled the sheets up a little higher, curling slightly now that the warmth of another was gone. 

Cole got up. He stretched, joints cracking. “I’ll be right back,” he grumbled. He bent over and grabbed his shirt. “You’re such a drama queen.”

The sound in response sounded like a grumpy bear.

“Sorry; big baby bear.”

“Smaller than me,” Wade got out.

“Shut up and let me raid your fridge.”

The cold from the fridge was enough to make Cole let out an audible hiss and clench his teeth. He already wanted to slip back into bed, but he wanted food. He looked over what there was, briefly thinking about how pissed Katie would be if he took one of her pudding packs. Pudding sounded nice, but so did cheese. Cheese sticks were fair game without any wrath from a seven year-old and her giant father. He snatched two from the drawer, then shut the fridge. He was already tearing into the first one.

Was Beverly wondering where he was? Probably. Was he scared of what she’d do when he got back? Absolutely. Did it make him want to leave any faster? No. He could take what she gave him, he just wanted to stay a little longer in the happy bliss.

He tossed the wrapper in the trash and made his way up the steps. Cole made sure to tiptoe through the hall. Katie’s room was shut and he couldn’t hear anything when he went past, but he could never be too sure of waking her up. He didn’t want Wade nagging him about how she had school in the morning, and he certainly didn’t want a little girl shrieking at him about the early hour. He dealt with plenty of cranky kids to know it wasn’t worth getting somewhere faster.

…But it wouldn’t hurt to check on her.

Cole was sure to turn the knob slowly, paranoid of each little sound it made. He peered through the crack of the barely open door, worrying the cheese stick in his mouth with his teeth. Katie was in bed, hugging her Chica doll with the covers up to her chin, sleeping soundly. Her lava lamp was bright on her nightstand, the pink glow settled on her face. She looked peaceful. Safe.

He shut the door and made his way back to Wade’s room.

Wade was still rolled over, snoring away like nothing had happened. Cole just shook his head, chuffing. He climbed into the bed, lifting the covers and wrapping himself around them. It tugged at the space on Wade, and the other man grunted in annoyance and pulled back.

Cole watched him for a moment. He finished the last of his cheese stick, leaving his teeth to bite at his lip. He reached for his other one, cautiously undoing the wrapper. Was it worth the risk? He knew Wade wouldn’t be mad, probably quite the opposite, except…

His face hardened. _Fuck it_. Cole shoved the stick in his mouth and scootched close until he was pressed against Wade’s back, shifting until his chin was settled above Wade’s head. He slipped an arm over the thick waist, hand loosely palming the soft belly.

Wade flopped a hand over Cole’s, his hand dwarfing the other. “Back?” he murmured.

The smaller sat up, taking the stick out of his mouth with his free hand. “Yeah, you can rest easy now that I’m fed and not suffering.”

Wade smiled, dreamy. “‘s good. Hate for you to be upset.”

Cole managed a small, nervous smile. “I’m just joking, Wade.”

“I’m not.” He rubbed his cheek against the pillow. “Go to sleep.”

Cole glanced at the cheese stick. He pulled a piece off. “Wait, open your mouth.”

“Why?”

“I have cheese.”

“Hell, Cole. Really?” A tired sigh. “Gimme a piece.”

Cole held it above the side of his mouth. “This is better than fishing,” he snickered. “Because I know you’re going to grab it.”

The glassy green eye peered open. “Not fishing at all, I’m already here,” he muttered. He lifted his head slightly, grabbing the piece with his teeth. “Thanks,” he tried to say.

Cole ate the rest of the stick. “No problem,” he said after finishing it. He settled back down, tossing an arm around Wade’s waist again. “How come you’re smooth with words when you’re half awake but not when you’re actually up?”

“Waking me up the more you talk,” Wade grumbled, lying back down. “Hush up and sleep.”

“For someone who just got some cheese, you’re pretty grumpy.”

“Why are you going on about cheese?”

“I just had some.”

“I feel like the roles are reversed here.”

“Yeah, you’d definitely be babbling about cheese and I’d be telling you to shut up.” He gave the soft stomach a little pat. “Things’ll go back to normal later.”

Wade stiffened. “Don’t pat my belly,” he muttered. “Gonna get me going again.”

“I’d keep doing it just to do it, but I’m sure you’d wake up the neighborhood with that laugh of yours again. Not sure how we’d explain to the police that you weren’t being murdered.” He yawned. “I’m full of cheese and happy again, so you don’t have to worry.”

Wade rolled over. His eyes were squinted and glassy with sleep, face in a scowl.

Cole smiled. He made sure his tooth was showing, he knew Wade couldn’t stay mad at him with the chipped tooth smile.

The scowl melted away almost instantly, Wade laughing softly. “You’re so cute.”

It was Cole’s turn to scowl, his face turning pink. “Fuck you,” he blurted.

“You tried and failed, I’ll give you a high B.”

“Wade.”

“Maybe a low A since you took off your shirt. By the way, I like you the same with your shirt off, but I would love to see you shirtless again.”

“Wade, for the love of god, shut up.”

“Fine, you get a high A because we got to home base so quickly.”

“How do I get you to shut up again?”

Wade grinned widely. “You could kiss me.”

Cole was sure there was steam flowing out of his ears. “You dick,” he hissed. “Just five seconds ago you were telling me to shut up and sleep.”

“Yeah, but that was five seconds ago. Guess I won’t shut up.” Wade yawned, throwing an arm around Cole’s torso. “So, do you think about how fascinating screws are? They hold stuff together, they’re twisty…”

Cole bared his teeth in a huff. He grabbed Wade’s chin to tip it up, leaning down to kiss him. Wade let out a muffled sound, jolting, because shutting his eyes and pushing back into it. He pulled the other a little closer, his grip around the thin waist tightening just so. Cole’s hand pressed against his back firmly. The deep amber beard lightly scratched his face, kept enough where there was a soft edge to it.

This was different than with her. This actually meant something. He actually felt something other than disgust. It felt right even though hours before he never would have imagined this would be happening.

Cole broke away first. His cheeks were bright red, his brows drawn and lip scrunched in a poor attempt to scowl. “That shut you up?” he muttered.

Wade was giving a toothy grin. He hummed his answer, shifting until his forehead was against the pale chest. His smile could be felt even if it wasn’t touching Cole's skin.

A sound made its way from Cole’s mouth, one that was definitely not as masculine as he would have hoped for. “You ass.”

He could perfectly see Wade’s grin getting bigger. _Bastard._

“You’re a cheeky dick, you know that?”

Another hum.

“And now you’re quiet because you got what you wanted.”

Wade nudged up against Cole’s chin. “Already got what I wanted,” he whispered.

Cole felt like his face was on fire. “Go to sleep.”

“On it.” A short pause. “I love you.”

It was shortly after the snoring started again that Cole responded.

“I love you too, you big bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: **screaming as the story jumps out of my hands after the cheese**
> 
> B0we: **ferret laughing**


End file.
